Game Over
by squigle.x
Summary: What if Katniss and Gale had left district 12 the day of the reaping? What if they escaped? Katniss never realised her fate was fixed.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

_What if Katniss and Gale had left district 12 the day of the reaping? What if they escaped? Katniss never realised her fate was fixed. 'I had been found. I had lost. It was over. I was going to die. Katniss Everdeen. That was my name, my identity. Now it would be forgotten like ashes on the wind...'_

**Disclaimer:**

Unfortunately I do not own Hunger Games, I wish I did but that is a dream never to come true.

**Author Note:**

I hope you like this story, it is my first Hunger Games fanfiction which I thought I wouls share. One thing which has amused me greatly is that Microsoft Word keeps on trying to change the word Katniss to Catnip.

Enjoy

Don't forget to review, alert and follow!

**~Over and Out~**

My breath came out in short gasps, I was running as fast as my legs would carry me. Prim and my mother stumbled some distance behind, tripping on the uneven surface. A surface I had grown used to. Earlier in the morning I had made a deal with Gale to meet me by the lake. From there we were to travel to District 13, or what we thought awaited us off in the countryside.

"Can we please stop!" Prim called, she sounded breathless and tired. When I turned to face my little sister I could see her cheeks were red and sweat dribbled down her forehead.

I came to a stop allowing Prim and my mother to catch up. "We can have a short break, five minutes maximum. I made a deal wit Gale, and I don't want to be in this woods after dark. Not with all those Peacekeeper's lurking."

Prim slumped to the ground but I couldn't bring herself to even think about settling down. I was on high alert, my ears peeled for the smallest sound.

I pulled the small bottle of water from my bag and took along gulp before passing it to Prim who promptly swallowed two mouth full's before passing it to our mother.

The snap of a twig to my left sent my mind racing, it was probably only an animal but I didn't want to take that chance. I dragged Prim to her feet. "We should keep moving."

Prim let out a heavy sigh. "I thought we had five minutes?"

"I know Prim, but we should keep moving." I argued knowing all too well that Prim was going to start whining.

"Your sister is right," My mother whispered. She had been silent since I had burst into the house and told her the news. It took a lot of persuading but eventually my mother caved in. "We should keep moving."

We reached the lake within an hour, Gale was already inside. The rest of his family were huddled around a small fire. I was hit with a wall of heat as I stepped inside. Relief filled me when my eyes landed on Gale. They had made it, we were safe for now.

Gale swept me into a hug and held me tight, I let myself relax in the familiarity of his arms. Once he had released me he addressed the room. "We should stay here for the night, until the reaping is over. It started an hour ago. I think we should leave at dawn, what do you think Katniss?"

I nodded and leant against the door. "Sounds good. I'll go shoot some squirrel for dinner before it gets dark."

"I should come with you." Gale insisted taking a step towards me.

I shook my head quickly. "What if I were to be captured? It would be better if I went alone, therefore if I was you would be able to set traps to keep us going with food."

I could tell from the look in Gale's eye that he didn't agree with my reasoning. Although my mother, Prim and Gale's mother nodded silently in agreement. After a few moments of silence he nodded. "You should be back within an hour or I'm coming for you."

I smiled at Gale and scooped Prim into a hug. "I'll be back soon." I placed a kiss ob her head and reached for my bow and arrow before stepping out into the cold evening air. It had already started to go dark, the sun hung low in the sky. I held the bow close to my chest as I walked slowly through the forest. It was completely silent except for the Mockingjay's and the rustles of leaves in the slight breeze. I didn't want to leave my family or Gale's behind but I knew Gale would protect them no matter what.

A scuttling to my left brought me to a stand still, I drew an arrow slowly from the pouch strapped securely to my back. There was a blur of movement up in the trees, I held my breath and tensed, keeping my eyes on the target as jumped from branch to branch. My moves were well practiced and I soon found myself crouched over the body of a dead squirrel. An arrow resting in it head.

I scooped it up and placed it in my bag before moving forwards further into the forest. I had never been to this part before because the summer's I spent with my father learning to swim in the lake did not allow me to travel certain distances from the edge of the clearing. Now I had crossed the line, probably a few metres back and in a sense it felt kind of liberating.

It was twilight when I decided to start heading back, I had seven squirrels tucked neatly into her bag. It was enough for dinner and breakfast, I would have Gale set a few traps before bed so we could cook some meat for the journey onwards. I carried my bow and arrows limply in my hands as I retraced my steps. I thought I would get back. I had let my guard down.

Before I could react I felt the heavy blow hit me square in the back. I spluttered as my knees gave way. I hit the ground with a thud. I rolled onto my back and stared into the mask of the unforgiving Peacekeeper.

"Katniss Everdeen?" It grunted.

I had been found. I had lost. It was over. I was going to die. Katniss Everdeen. That was my name, my identity. Now it would be forgotten like ashes on the wind. How could I have been so stupid? How did they know I was missing? Were the others okay? Had they fallen to the Peacekeeper's mercy?

I didn't reply as he shot a tazer at my chest and the world was enveloped in an inky blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**

_What if Katniss and Gale had left district 12 the day of the reaping? What if they escaped? Katniss never realised her fate was fixed. 'I had been found. I had lost. It was over. I was going to die. Katniss Everdeen. That was my name, my identity. Now it would be forgotten like ashes on the wind...'_

**Disclaimer:**

Unfortunately I do not own Hunger Games, I wish I did but that is a dream never to come true.

**Author Note:**

I hope you like this story, it is my first Hunger Games fanfiction which I thought I wouls share. One thing which has amused me greatly is that Microsoft Word keeps on trying to change the word Katniss to Catnip.

Enjoy

Don't forget to review, alert and follow!

**~Over and Out~**

I woke up groggy and disorientated, I didn't know where I was. The room slowly came into focus around me, the walls were a deep purple, a small chest of drawers rested opposite the bed and to my left was a narrow window which ran the length of the room. As I became more aware of what was happening I realised with a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach that I was on a train. I could feel the vibrations through the bed. I pushed myself out of bed and towards the window. The world outside looked like nothing I had ever seen before, it was a blur of colours. I realised I was no longer wearing my hunting outfit but wore a simple white cotton top and trousers. I quickly stumbled over to the drawers and pulled them open.

I rifled through the draws for something warmer to wear, my hands came across a woolen jumper which I eagrly pulled over my head. I also found a pair of jeans which I traded for the white cotton trousers. A pair of army boots were tucked neatly beside the drawers and I quickly pulled them on and laced them up.

I gingerly pushed open my room door and found myself in a corridor with more windows lining the one wall. Over the rattling of the carriages I could hear muffle voices coming from the end of the carriage. I silently walked towards the voices.

A woman was sat at a greatly adorned table, her hair towered above her head in a lilac tower. I recognised her as Effie Trinket, she was from the Capitol. A drunken man was slumped low in his seat, a glass of scotch resting in his hands. Haymitch.

His eyes flickered to me and then down at his glass. "You're in one piece."

I glanced round the room. "What's going on?"

"Don't you know?" Effie almost sounded patronizing.

"No, I-" and then it hit me. I had been captured by the Peacekeepers. I had been careless.

"Well," Haymitch slurred slapping his empty glass onto the table. "Your name was called at the reaping, when you didn't come forward they sent out a search party. You were found twenty kilometers from the border."

He paused and glared at me. "Do you not remember that?"

"Of course I do!" I shouted angrily.

"It wasn't a good idea." Haymitch grinned sarcastically.

"It was a good publicity stunt. President Coriolanus Snow thought it would be a good idea to tell the viewers that you were too ill to attend the reaping and that you were found at home." Effie said sourly. "We don't want a rebellion on our hands."

I stared at them berwildered. I had heard how the Capitol could just change the truth with the flick of a wrist. A sudden thought hit me, did they have Prim and Gale? Did they escape? I felt sick.

I opened my mouth to ask about them but stopped myself before I could dig myself a hole. The door behind me opened and a boy walked in. He was Peeta Mellark. He was the bakers son.

He smiled. "Peeta Mellark." he held his hand.

I shook it. "Katniss Everdeen."

"I believe we've met before." he said.

I nodded remembering the time he had thrown me the loaf of bread. "I think you're right."

He walked round the table and sat down. I pulled the seat closest to me and sat down. I could feel the others eyes boring into me, wanting me to ask the one question which was sitting in the back of my mind.

"Why wasn't I taken by the Peacekeepers? Had my tongue cut out?" I finally asked.

Effie shrugged her shoulders and daintily picked at a bowl of salad.

Haymitch sat up in his chair. "They thought it best if you endured the horrors, make you think twice about rebelling. If you're still alive that is."

I could feel Peeta's eyes on me, but when I looked up he quickly glanced down at his plate.

The train slowed down and cheering voices filled the air. We had reached the Capitol, I spared a glance at the window and saw coloured hair and sparkly faces.

"Show time!" Effie clapped her hands eagerly.

I felt my stomach drop through the floor and my hands began to shake. I had heard the horrors of The Hunger Games, now I was about to experience them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**

_What if Katniss and Gale had left district 12 the day of the reaping? What if they escaped? Katniss never realised her fate was fixed. 'I had been found. I had lost. It was over. I was going to die. Katniss Everdeen. That was my name, my identity. Now it would be forgotten like ashes on the wind...'_

**Disclaimer:**

Unfortunately I do not own Hunger Games, I wish I did but that is a dream never to come true.

**Over&Out**

I was the girl on fire, myself and Peeta had made a show stopping performance. We had made District 12 proud. I couldn't bring myself to relax, I couldn't let myself get close to Peeta. Although he had declared his love for me, I couldn't even return friendly feelings. All I could think about was the fact that there was only one winner. We had spent the past two weeks training, showing the others our skills. Yesterday we had been evaluated, tested. I had gotten the highest mark but I didn't feel happy by it. It just accentuated how Peeta could die. Tomorrow is when it all starts, the beginning of the end of my life.

I got out of bed and got dressed. It was early morning but I wasn't tired. I had spent the greater half of the night restlessly tossing and turning. I crept up the stairs and to the rooftop garden.

The extremely green plants almost looked fake in the early morning sun. I let my fingers trail the colourful buds and green leaves until I reached the edge. I pressed my fingers to the barrier which kept us from the outside world, it buzzed and vibrated against my fingertips.

"Can't sleep?" Peeta's voice was calm and low.

I froze, we had never been alone before. We hadn't had a proper conversation since the day on the train. "Something like that."

Peeta came and stood next to me, resting his elbows on the low wall. He looked me in the eyes, his bright blue orbs seemed to read my mind. "They're okay you know? They didn't get captured."

I was about to ask what he was talking about when it hit me. Prim, Gale, my mother, Gale's family. "Really? How do you know?"

His eyes surveyed the room before he lent in. I knew if the security cameras which were hidden about the building. I knew nothing stayed a secret. "My mum's a baker." he whispered, his breath hot against my ear. It sent involuntary shivers down my spine. "She knows everything about District Twelve, even about its past members and present members."

I took a quick step back and stared at him, looking for any clues to show that he was lying. He wasn't, he looked sincere. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. It felt as if a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

He took hold of my hand gave it a gentle squeeze. "We'll be okay as long as we don't let the Capitol change who we are."

I nodded and slid to the ground, leaning against the wall. "You're right."

We talked until the sun rose high in the sky. Slowly, we made our way down to the dining room. Haymitch was slumped at his usual seat but this time he didn't have a glass of scotch resting in his hand.

"Once you've eaten we need you down at the arena." he said serving himself a plate of bacon and sausages.

I piled a plate with food but couldn't bring myself to eat it. I was nervous, I felt like throwing up on my plate. It was a morbid thought that I might not be alive tomorrow. I pressed my fist to my forehead and glanced over at Peeta. He was deathly pale and he pushed his food dejectedly around his plate.

Effie didn't turn up to breakfast and I found myself sat in a small room contemplating all the ways I could possibly die.

Cina came to me within the last few minutes before the games started. At this point I was shaking, I could barely stand still. He wrapped me in his arms.

"You'll be okay, you're the girl on fire."

I let out a dry chuckle. "Since when does that help?"

"I believe in you, you know that." he said. "Just head for the trees and hide."

"Whatever you say."

I stepped inside the tube when the mechanical voice urged me to. This was it. I was heading for my most likely sudden death.

"Good luck." Cina called as the platform lifted and I was blinded with a bright sunlight.

**A/N:**

Please review. Even if you're going to go through the hassle of favouriting and following it you might as well leave a few words if encouragement. Or I won't continue this story. That's right, blackmail. Boom.

Review.  
Now.  
You know you want to.  
Just type a few words below and press send.  
Go on, I dare you.


End file.
